goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Sesame Place (Vyond City)
Sesame Place is a children's theme park and water park, located in Vyond City based on the Sesame Street television program. It includes a variety of rides, shows and water attractions suited to young children. It is also the first theme park in the world to become a certified autism center. It is one of 12 parks owned and operated by SeaWorld Entertainment, which licenses the Sesame Street theme from Sesame Workshop (formerly known as Children's Television Workshop). Attractions Each attraction is split into a category. Dry rides are open during Elmo's Springtacular, the summer season, The Count's Halloween Spooktacular and A Very Furry Christmas. Water rides are open only in the summer season (Memorial Day-Labor Day). Other rides are only operated during Elmo's Springtacular, The Count's Halloween Spooktacular, or A Very Furry Christmas. Abby's Paradise Theater is in an unknown area of the park. Sesame Plaza The front entrance. Oscar's Wacky Taxi An area featuring the titular roller coaster. Twiddlebug Land An area themed to the Twiddlebug characters. Sesame Island An area featuring water-based attractions. Sesame Neighborhood A full-scale replica of Sesame Street. Opened in 1988. The Count's Court Themed after Count von Count and features water rides. The special Count-themed dry attractions only operate during special events and are listed below. Elmo's World Themed after Elmo, more specifically the Elmo's World segment. Cookie's Monster Land Named after Cookie Monster. Opened in 2014. Special Event Ridesedit These rides only operate during specific seasonal events. Former attractionsedit * Adult's Oasis - area for adults * The Amazing Mumford's Water Maze - a maze of tubes with water sprays (1980-2004) (replaced by a pathway) * Anti-Gravity Mirror * Balancing Buoys (1981-1982?) * Bert Balance Beams - balance beams (1980-unknown) * Big Bird Steps - formerly "Big Bird Bridge," the park icon of Sesame Place (1980-2007) (replaced by Sunny Day Carousel) * Big Bird's Balloon Race - a 40-foot (12 m) high balloon tower ride that affords a view of the park (2001-2013) (re-branded as Flying Cookie Jars) * Big Bird's Court - a small playground and Big Bird's Nest, a large padded area with blocks kids 5 and under can build with and run around on (1980-2013) (replaced by Monster Clubhouse, Mini-Monster Clubhouse) * Chat Lag * Cheshire Cat (1982-unknown) * Circle Theatre - a theatre presenting an animal show (1983-unknown) * Circus Mirrors * The Computer Gallery - while computers are very common today, in the 1980s, barely anyone had a computer. In 1993, it was turned into The Games Gallery, which featured several arcade games, such as SegaSonic the Hedgehog (The Computer Gallery: 1980-1993, The Games Gallery: 1993-2001) (replaced by Cookie's Cafe) * Cookie Mountain - a tall blue mountain that kids seven and under can attempt to scale on their own (1980-2013) (replaced by Captain Cookie's High C's Adventure) * The Count's Ballroom - a giant ball pit with over 80,000 balls (1980-2006) (replaced by Blast Off) * The Count's Fount - a water play area that was replaced by a bigger and better one (1985-2008) (replaced by The Count's Splash Castle) * Create a Muppet Show * Crystal Climb - (1982-unknown) (relocated to other side of the part) (original replaced by Adult's Oasis, relocated attraction replaced by Sesame Slab Slides) * Ernie's Bed Bounce (2nd) - due to the popularity of the first, a second was added (1981-1983) (replaced by Circle Theater) * Everyone is You and Me (1983-1990s) * Foot Notes * Grover's Rubber Band Bounce (unknown) * Grover's World Twirl - a character-themed teacup ride (2001-2013) (replaced by Monster Mix-Up) * Herry's Hand Over Water - playground equipment (like monkey bars, rings, etc.) over a pool of water (1980-1984) (replaced by Sesame Construction Company) * Kaleidoscope * Little Bird's Birdbath - a sprinkler park for little kids (unknown-2008) (replaced by The Count's Splash Castle) * Little Bird's Court - a playground and sand box for children to play in. A bigger, better version is built on "Sesame Island" (1980-2000) (replaced by Grover's World Twirl) * Mirror Mirage * Mix and Match Muppet Totem Poles (unknown) * Monster Maze - a small, sand bottom pit with large "monster" bags kids can run around in (1980-2013) (replaced by Captain Cookie's High C's Adventure) * Multiscopes * Nets & Climbs - hundreds of yards of cargo netting connected by 200 feet (61 m) of suspended net tunnels (1980-2013) (replaced by Captain Cookie's High C's Adventure, Monster Clubhouse, Mini-Monster Clubhouse) * Oscar's Balance Beams - balance beams (unknown) * Oscar's Obstacle Course - a twisty maze in a sand box (1980-unknown) * Pedal Power and Cycles (1980-1999) * Pin Tables * Pitch Switch * Rainbow Room (1980-1999) * Rainbow Pyramid8 - an attraction that taught kids about air pressure (1980-2001) (replaced by Sesame Playhouse) * Rubber Duckie Pond (original) - before the "Splash Pad", it was a giant water bed. Kids could jump around and play on it. (1980-unknown) (redeveloped to a splash pad) 9 * Rubber Duckie Pond (new) - a water play area (unknown-2010) (replaced by Elmo's Cloud Chaser) * Runaway Rapids - a tube water slide (1984-2008) (replaced by The Count's Splash Castle) * Sesame Beach - a sandbox for kids to play in, similar to Little Bird's Court (1980-2006) (replaced by Peek a Bug) * Sesame Construction Company - giant building blocks that can be used to create structures (1984-2000) (replaced by Big Bird's Balloon Race) * Sesame Dream Network * Sesame Garden - a flower garden (1981-1990s) * Sesame Slab Slides - slides that go from the top of the Nets & Climbs to the bottom * Sesame Production Company * Sesame Studios '''(1980-2002) (A theater that showed The Muppet Show (Replaced by Sesame Street 4D Movie Magic) * '''Shadow Room (1980-2001) * Sleeping Birdie (1990-2002) (A Sesame Place Muppet Show and Sleeping Birdie) (Replaced by Sesame Street 4D Movie Magic) * Slippery Slopes (original) - foam-covered slides (1980-1985) (replaced by Sesame Streak) * The Snake Tube (1981-unknown) * Snuffle Ball (1981-unknown) * Super Grover's Cable Glides - a rope swing (1980-1986) * Talking Picture Show * Teleidoscope Temple (1980-1999) * The Sesame Place Muppets Show '''(1980-1989) (A stage version of the Muppet Show. The Muppet Show Live intro uses the lines Why do we always come here?, I guess we'll never know., and It's kinda like a torture to have to watch the show. The stage show lasts 26 minutes.) * '''Touch of Spring (1983-unknown) * Tunnels of Fun (1980-2013) * Twiddlebug Hop - a rope swing (1980-1986) (replaced by garden area) * Twiddlebug Tunnel - a tunnel for kids to crawl through where "mysterious colors and sounds await" (1980-unknown) * Whisper Walls (1980-2013) * Zoetrope * Zoom Flume - a water slide that closed in 1986 due to low capacity and the additions of other water attractions (1983-1986) (replaced by Little Bird's Birdbath) Shows and paradesedit * Neighborhood Street Party Parade '''- A parade with all costume characters and has dance stops throughout the parade route. (2011-2014, 2016–present) * The Furchester Hotel Live (2017-present) * '''The Magic of Art - Abby Cadabby is getting ready for the art show on Sesame Street. Abby isn't sure what to create. Abby asks for help from Elmo, Cookie Monster, Grover and Telly. She then learns art comes in all shapes and sized, with paintings and sculptures. They inspire Abby to use imagination and create your own masterpiece. * Our Street is Sesame Street -Elmo, Abby Cadabby and Big Bird! Sing, dance, and clap along as you watch the show at the Sesame Street Neighborhood. Holiday shows and paradesedit The Count's Halloween Spooktacular Shows/Parades * The Not Too Spooky Howl-Ween Radio Show! - A show starring the "Sesame Street" characters that they performed at the WSME theater and our Halloween broadcast. Located in "Abby's Paradise Theater".11 (2010–present) * Who Said Boo?! - A show at Sesame Place where Sesame Street characters went to the Count's Halloween Party but they hear an eerie BOO! Shows in the "Sesame Street Neighborhood Theater" (formerly "Monster Rock Theater").12 (2014–present) * Muppet Monster Adventure: A Musical Spooktacular - A musical retelling of the Muppet Monster Adventure ''video game. (2001–present) * '''Neighborhood Halloween Street Party' * A Very Furry Christmas Shows/Parades * Christmas Storytime - Enjoy a Christmas story in Mr. Hooper's Emporium. * A Muppet Christmas Carol - A Christmas Adventure! - A musical retelling of the Muppets Christmas Carol ''movie (2001–present) * '''A Sesame Street Christmas' - Visitors can join their Sesame Street friends to help Abby Caddaby learn about the December holidays. * Neighborhood Christmas Street Party * Elmo's Christmas Wish * 1-2-3 Christmas Tree * Everybody Ought To Know Costume charactersedit Families can have breakfast with the characters an hour before the rest of the park opens. This is not included in the regular admission price. The entire Sesame Place crew struts down Sesame Street twice a day in the "Neighborhood Street Party" Christmas parade. This features all of the Sesame Place characters, large floats, dancers and music. The characters include: Current charactersedit Sesame Streetedit * Abby Cadabby * Barkley * Bert * Big Bird * Cookie Monster * Count von Count * Elmo * Ernie * Grover / Super Grover * A Honker and a Dinger * Julia * Murray Monster * Oscar the Grouch * Prairie Dawn * Rosita * Snuffleupagus * Telly Monster * Zoe * Moppy Former charactersedit * Baby Bear (removed in 2015) * Hoots the Owl (removed in 2009) * Jackman Wolf (removed in 2010) *Roosevelt Frankin (removed in 2003) *Kermit (removed in 2004 due to Disney buying the Muppets) *Ms. Piggy (removed in 2004 due to Disney buying the Muppets) *Fozzie Bear (removed in 2004 due to Disney buying the Muppets) *Animal (removed in 2004 due to Disney buying the Muppets) *Scooter (removed in 2004 due to Disney buying the Muppets) *Rowlf the Dog (removed in 2004 due to Disney buying the Muppets) *Gonzo (removed in 2004 due to Disney buying the Muppets) Injuries * In 1982, someone fell off Cookie Mountain and hurt their hip